Stanley Stewart (Earth-712)
| Relatives = Maddy (wife), Tina (daughter) | Universe = Earth-712 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 180 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = White | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Crimefighter, adventurer; former post office worker, government agent | Education = | Origin = Human Mutates; After passing through a strange fog, Stanley Stewart learned he could run at superhuman speeds. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Roy Thomas; John Buscema | First = Avengers #85 | Death = | HistoryText = Stanley Stewart was an avid runner, a mail carrier and a devoted family man. One night while running, Stanley passed through a strange glowing fog bank. Afterwards, he noticed that he was faster and could perceive events as if they were in slow motion. As he continued to train, he noticed he was getting faster every day. He became a founding member of the Squadron Supreme. He considered Dr. Spectrum and Arcanna to be his closest friends among his teammates. For a time, Stanley went along with Squadron's plans in implementing the Utopia Program. The results of the Utopia Program led to the death of Stanley's former teammate Nighthawk and temporarily breaking up the Squadron. However, Stanley was reunited with the Squadron and became stranded in Earth-616 after their battle against the Nth Man and offered salutary at Project Pegasus by Quasar. After numerous adventures on Earth-616, Stanley and the Squadron were able to return to their Earth, only to discover it to be taken over by the Global Directorate. Stanley took the initiative in checking the welfare of his family only to find them under arrest by the Directorate's Blue Eagles. Fortunately, Stanley's family was saved by the resistance group called the Nighthawks, named after the deceased Nighthawk. However, the Nighthawks kept his family under their protection and were highly distrustful of him and the Squadron until they were released to him by Nighthawk's successor Neal Richmond. Whizzer was killed along with the other natives of Earth when this reality was destroyed. | Powers = Superhuman Speed: Stanley possesses super-speed, including heightened speed and reflexes. He is able to run at great speed. While he normally prefers to travel at a few hundred miles per hour, he can increase to supersonic and above if needed. Stanley can also run up walls (approximately 500 feet with a 1000-foot approach) and across water (approximately 1000 feet with a 500-foot approach) He can strike multiple times in a second. He can easily catch bullets out of midair. By fanning his arms and legs rapidly, Stanley can simulate flight by 'air-walking'. * Invisibility: Stanley can make his body blur, rendering him invisible to the naked eye. * Intangibility: By further vibrating, Stanley can phase through objects. * Aerokinesis: Stanley can create small vortexes and tornadoes by running in circles. * Frictionless: Stanley's body is very resistant to friction. * Time Perception: Stanley's perception of time is heightened. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Stanley must rest in a 'hyper metabolic' trance for each minute he uses his speed powers. If he does not fully rest, he will be weaker. Stanley is also unsure of himself at times. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Stanley Stewart was loosely based on DC Comics' the Flash. * The Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe #10 has an Entry for the Squadron Supreme incorrectly naming the Whizzer "Hiram Arnold" and his occupation as a chemist. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Adventurers Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Galactic Marathon participants Category:DC Comics Pastiches Category:Stewart Family